The Year After
by CornerofPainandSarrow
Summary: It has been a year since Terra died. Now it seems that Terra has returned to the land of the living, but will this bring worse reprcutions than Aftershock? Pairings: Terra x BB Star x Rob CHAPTER 2 is up!
1. Terra's wake up call

**Disclaimer:** I don't o Teen Titans, to your knowledge, Only this concept. Which, if you think about it and really try to conect the dots, is taken loosely from the Bible and many, many other places. I didn't say that last part.

Intro

She was dead. Terra, the traitor, the lier, apprentice...the Friend. She had died saving Jump City from a volcano unleashed by her own rage. Well if oyu can say that becoming a statue to one's self is truly _dying._ She stood in Slade's old home, her old home, well more of a lair than a home. Titan's Tower was her _home._ Key word: WAS.

The black, emptiness loomed behind her. She floated in the same possition she had been in when she 'died'. Her eyes opened and ajusted to the darkness seemingly automatically. She brought a boulder under her feet and stood up on it. She looked around. 'Hell wasn't anything like I though it would be,' she thought to herself dazed and confused. Her thoughts were broken as she heared something behind her. It lunged at her, clawing, snarling, ready to rip her apart. It came nigh her throat and a hand reached out from behind her and held it by the neck. The hand tossed the beast across the bolder and leaped over Terra's head and at the creature. The creature rolled away from the angelic assalaint and got back to its feet. The apparent demon resmebled Slade, in everything but the fact that the demon had claws and a visible mouth. The Angel was a dead ringer for Beast Boy. The two fought, pummeling one-another with every available weapon. They were soon joined by others, Angels and demons both joined the frey and began to bash one another. Terra backed away from the fight, backed to the edge of the bolder. Then turned and was hit by one of the demons. She fell, trying to summon another rock to save her. The angel who looked like Beast boy swooped down and caught her. He lie her down on the ground and watched over her and fough off the demons. She nearly wanted to pass out, seeing monsters, even in the mirror, can only prepare one for so much. She wanted to faint, then a bright light shot from nowhere and pierced the first demon through the heart, the others fled, less they also fall. A white light lifted her and she felt the love and warmth she had always wanted. A thundering voice came from the distance as the angels bowed below.

"Terra, wake up. It's time you face tommorow." The Tunder sonded as all things began to praise his glory.

"Wait, I'm dead what do you mean 'tommorow'?" Terra's voice seemed almost unnoticable against the sound of rushing water that was emmitted from the being.

"You're not dead, just asleep. You'll wake up in a few seconds but you won't remember this."

"Whoa, I don't want to go yet, isn't their some way I can..." She disappeared, and then reappeared in the blackness. The blackness around her face began to crack away, allowing her to see day light. The other pieces around her upper body broke and she climed out, the pieces of Slade's suit that had grew to her skin were stone on the ground, broken. She blinked, it seemed like forever since she had felt this free, this warm, this...happy. She brought up rocks around her to cover her shame and conceal her nudity. She had only one place in mind, Titan's Tower, she was going home.


	2. The First of the Horsemen

**Disclaimer:** Yeah instead of waisting time saying I don't own Titans I'll just leave it at this. So yeah(PS Don't sue me...Bowditch!)

The sun was coming down through Beast Boy's window, waking him up. He was already awake and if anything it just made him realize it wasn't a dream. It had been one year exactly since Terra had died. He kept puting up the front that he had gotten over her, that she didn't haunt him anymore. All of that was a lie. He had decided to get up and go to her before the other Titans woke up. He got up, already in his costume, and treaded quietly down stairs. He opened the door and walked out. He turned into a hawk and flew to Terra's Statue/Grave.

Once he arrived he turned back to normal and walked into the cavern. He walked down the narrow pathway to her. He had made it a point to keep coming back, at least once a month. His expression changed into suprise, then to anger, then to sorrow in the blink of an eye as he arrived to find Terra destroyed. He looked around, searching for any trace of the person responsible. He then noticed how the statue looked as though it wern't broken from the outside, but from within. He rushed back to the Tower and found the Titans glued to the TV in the living room.

The reporter on the TV was grim and to the point, "We are live, for now, on Park Avenue as Police officers are at a stand off against an unknown person. The person is believed to be the former Teen Titan,

Terra. She was believed to be dead after saving the entire city from impending doom in the clutches of a volcano. We will relay any and all information as it becomes available. The question on everyone's mind is, where are the Teen Titans?" At that exact moment the Titan's alert went off.

"Titans GO!" Robin cried out and the Titans charged off. All but Beast Boy who just had a dumb look on his face, he snaped out of it and charged off after them. They arrived at the building where Terra was, supposidly. As they arrived the police began to scatter in antisipation of the upcoming fight. Rocks flew out of the building at the team, the dodged the rocks and launched counter attacks. Raven tossed a car at the building, Robin threw electro disks at an unclear figure, Starfire tossed her Starbursts at the figure, Cyborg blasted at her, and Beast Boy transformed into a Bear to attack after the blasts had landed.

The figure jumped out of the building and brought rocks into the face of all of the Titans but Beast Boy, who turned into a bird at the last second and evaded it. The figure landed on her feet and stood revileing that she wasn't quite Terra. She was taller, had brown hair and, though she woar abody suit similar to Terra's, something was diffrent about it. Beast Boy quickly turned into a Gorrilla and lunged at the girl. The girl put her hand up and her eyes began to glow green, she hit BB with a starbolt sending him flying backward. The girl's eyes then began to glow black as she began the incantation," Azarath...Metrion....SYNTHOS!" Suddenly the building the girl had been in began to fall towards them until it stoped in mid-air.

"Hey, if you're going to use my powers, then use them on someone else because my FRIENDS aren't punching bags!" Terra's voice could be heard from quite a distance. Then the wreckage of the building flew at the girl and she brough up a stone wall to protect her. Terra ordered the wall back into the earth and then flung some near-by bolders at the girl. They were stoped by someone from the sidlines. A man steped out of an alley, his eyes glowing green, and a frown on his face. Two others landed on either side of him,one a girl shorter than the other and with black hair, and the other a tall blond boy. They slowly walked towards their friend. The first man yelled at the girl," Father told you not to come here. He knew you would be far too weak to take them on alone." The other man chimed in," Come on. Before they regroup, we haven't finished training yet!"

As they flew off Terra ran to check on the others. Beast Boy was definatly the first ot be secured. "Beast Boy! I'm so glad to see you, it seems like forever!" Terra said her voice overly happy. Robin and the others began to stand and look at Terra. "Terra?" Robin questioned how real she was. "Robin, Star, Cyborg! God I'm glad to see you guys! C'mon, we've got alot to talk about!"

Good, bad, Ugly, what? I gotta know! Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
